ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WWV (Television Series)
WWV is an American CGI animated television series created by Brendan and produced by 1001 Spears. The series debuted on Adult Swim on October 3, 2023. It is set in the fictional WWIII universe during the three years between the films WWIV 2 and WWIV 3. Each episode has a running time of 22 minutes to fill a 30 minute time slot. In 2022, WWIII creator Brendan stated "there will be 100 episodes produced over five seasons". There is also a comic, depicting snippets between the single episodes. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity 5/10 * Scantily clad female characters. * A married couple shares occasional kisses. * Speedy sexual themes * The episode "The Spy" has flirting and suggestive themes, more so than any other episode. * In the episode "The Newcomer" there are pictures in the background that show naked females, however it is extremely difficult to notice. * In the episode "The Tracking" there is a scene where a few strippers are performing a tease in front of Ti' Ann. * In the episode "The Hunted" there is a scene at a bar where a stripper is lap dancing one of the patrons. * There is an episode in which a scene takes place at a nightclub where there are nude female characters implied to be performing sexual acts. Violence & Gore Season One * Depictions of aggression involve pistol shootings, enormous detonations, machete battles, and huge mutant creature attacks. Young viewers can still view this series since these depictions are without overt gore and do not portray cruel inflections. Nevertheless, blood in combat is prevalent. Season Two * Parents are strongly cautioned for this season's fights and animated violence. * Violence consists of several depictions of realistic action where people, zombies, and aircraft are murdered or assassinated by weaponry, while various forms of ninja sword duels also occur. * Combat scenes are present in every episode in this season. Typically, the characters in the series go into battle using machine guns, blades and pistols. In these fights, detonations and titanic extraterrestrial troll attacks are also portrayed. * Occasionally, severed bloody eyeballs are seen, and that, combined with the violence and various moments containing potential disastrous danger proves unsettling and suspenseful to young kids. * Action violence also include various samurai sword battles and physical melee that include slaps and smashing characters. However, young viewers might be able to view these scenes accompanied with a parent as its portrayal of gore does not dwell on infliction of assault. Season Three * Parental should restrict this season from children for its aggression and fight scenes. * Violence consists of all sorts of realistic action where humans, zombies and mutated monsters are murdered by weaponry; typically involving broadswords and long range pistols, and the detonations of several aircraft. * In some cases, severed bloody limbs are seen; and such moments of potential shock and danger will definitely prove unsettling and suspenseful to young kids. Profanity 5/10 * Shit and bastard are used frequently. * In the episode "The Newcomer" one character says "What the fuck was that!?" Later in the same episode, after two soldiers shoot down the same zombie, one insists that he was the one who made the killing shot, to which the other responds, "You sure fucking did." * In the episode "The Freedom" one character says "It looks like it must have been a good fucking battle." Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 4/10 * Occasional drugs and drinking. * In the episode "The Hunted" there is a scene at a bar. They act drunken. Frightening/Intense Scenes Season One * Parents should note that if episodes are watched in succession, the impact of overall frenetic feel accumulated from the violence portrayed will be increased. Season Two * Parents should note that the scenes have more impact if the episodes are watched in succession. Season Three * When compared to previous seasons, Season Three is dark in its presentation and thematic elements. * For example, the entirety of Episode 13, "The Creature" focuses on the assault process of selecting the strongest killer for a bad baron; each candidate comes to a lethal end before a victor emerges. In the final test, after a dark magic spell is cast on the appointed murdered, he is made to assassinate his own kin. He is seen lifting the helpless guy in the air and strangling him. The victim's death is implied by the snapping sound of his neck, and he is then dropped in a fire (burning is seen). * The above episodes which contain sinister elements will definitely prove unsettling to young viewers, and restrictions are recommended. Spoilers * In another episode, "The Shrine", a malicious man who is consumed by his naughtiness and strength is willing to go as far as to murder his own son to get what he wants. Although he does fails in his attempt, the following episode, "The Akuma", depicts him impaling his wife while aiming for his son. Furthermore, he then shows no remorse and his son sacrifices his own life to deter his father from doing any further terribleness. Category:TV Category:TV-14 Category:TV-14-V Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on films Category:WWIII